The Story Of A Girl
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: Bella had a 1night stand with a stranger. It resulted in her beautiful daughter, Mia. But what happens when she finds out that she knew the father of her child all along?
1. Shock

**This is just one of those stories that came to me randomly, and I couldn't just leave it alone!**

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

**Summary:** Bella had a one night stand with a stranger at one of Emmett's infamous Parties. It resulted in Bella giving birth to her beautiful daughter, Mia. But what happens when she finds out that she knew the father of her child all along?

**Chapter 1**

I sat down at one of the small coffee tables in my small apartment, looking through some of the old albums I had collected over the years. I smiled as I came across the one Alice had given me to fill up with pictures of my 4-year-old daughter, Mia. I flipped through the pages, coming across a page where Mia had her face smeared in blue paint, trying to finger paint. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the next picture of her pretending to have tackled Emmett at the Cullen house last year.

My laugh mustn't have been very quiet because Mia came stumbling to me, dragging her blanket with her and trying to rub away the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey there Miss Mia! How's my princess?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap. She smiled, to tired to talk. I told her to brush her teeth and get ready so we could get to the Cullen house. Esme wanted me to meet her Son who was away at some music school for all these years.

I sat down, sighing, as I remembered that night, almost 5 years ago. I was at one of Emmett's parties that Alice and Rose had invited me to. I got drunk, and next thing I knew, I woke up in an unfamiliar room, and ran out, never knowing who the guy even was. 3 weeks later, I found out I was pregnant, and the only people I had to help me were the Cullens.

9 months later, on January 2nd, 2003, Mia Renee Swan was born. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had the greatest time spoiling her to death, not caring about my objections. Emmett and Jasper acted like they were her real uncles, and Carlisle and Esme were the greatest grandparent figures could ask for.

As for me, I loved her with all my heart, and hoped the best for her and made a living with my drawings.

Before I knew it, we were on our way to Cullen house and I pulled up into the driveway, and unstrapped Mia from her booster seat. I set her down as she ran to the door where Alice was to meet her.

After talking for a couple hours, Mia became tired again, and I set her down in Alice's Room for a nap and made my way back into the living room where everyone was sitting and chatting animatedly.

"I wonder where Edward is. When did you say he was coming, Carlisle?" Esme questioned after another 30 minutes of waiting.

"I think I hear him pulling up," said Jasper as he walked to the window to check. He nodded as everyone got up and gracefully walked to the large wooden doors, as I, in true Bella fashion, tripped my way there. Edward walked up the stone steps to the house, grinning, and hugged everyone as we migrated back to the living room.

I walked up to him, shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Bella," I introduced my self.

" Mommy!" I heard my baby cry. She found her way to the living room, and I bent down, to get to her eye level. "I had a nightmare," she whispered, with a small pout adorning her features.

"Oh, Mia, its okay," I said, picking her up and placing her on my hip, turning back to Edward.

"Well hello there, pretty lady," Edward said to Mia. "I'm Edward. Whats your name?"

"Mia," she said, blushing. She definitely got that trait from me.

Behind us, I heard every single one of the Cullens gasp in shock.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! PLEASE Review. I am begging you.**

* * *


	2. Realize

**sorry for the delay in updates! I was EXTREMELY busy!!**

_**THNX FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! they are much appreciated!**_

_**Muy importante poll in my profile!!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I heard all of the Cullens behind us gasp in shock.

"What?" I questioned. "Do I have something on my face?" I teased, hoping they would stop staring. Alice was the first to break out of the mysterious trance.

"Sorry, Bella. Its nothing, just that Edward hardly talks to people he doesn't know. He's kinda a recluse or 'emo', if you will-" She said before she was cut off with a defensive 'hey' foming from Edward. "Anyway, Edward doesn't really talk to strangers, and especially not kids." she explained, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well, I dont think Bella is strange. And how could i not like Mia? Do you see that adorable face?! How you could you even THINK about saying no to that?" Edward said, smiling at my baby girl. Mia buried her face into the crook of my neck, and I could feel her cheeks burning.

"...Well Rose, Esme and I are going to the kitchen," Alice said, getting up from Jasper's lap. I got up to help with whatever they needed when she stopped me. "No, Bella. You say here. Talk to Edward, see if you have anything in common," She said quickly before rushing through the kitchen doors. There was an awkward silence in the room before Carlisle, Jasper and Em went to join them.

"Is it just me or does it seem like they're planning something?" I asked Edward warily. He laughed freely, the sound was bell-like. A beautiful crooked smile adorned his features, and i couldn't help but smile myself.

"Knowing Alice, there has to be something. Otherwise everyone wouldnt have left us alone. She's probably trying to play match-maker again," he sighed.

I blushed a deep scarlet. "She probably is. You have no idea how many dates she's set me up on. But sadly, none of them stayed too long after they found out about Mia. Em used to get mad and would be ready to pummel anyone who thought lowly of either of us," I laughed dryly as i smiled at Mia who was in my lap, fiddling with the hem of her shirt when we heard a clattering in the Kitchen.

"Well i think Mia is absolutely beautiful," He smiled and i almost thought i heard "and so are you" but it was probably just my imagination. "Hi Mia, I'm Edward. Its very nice to meet you" He spoke gently, as if not to scare her away.

Mia nodded her head, with a beautiful smile gracing her lips. "I know. You have pwitty eyes. Like mine." she mumbled, stumbling over some words. I smiled at her inability to say words with 'Rs' in them, as Edward smirked.

It was then that I noticed his God-like beauty more than I had. He had a perfect bone structure; high cheek bones and a strong jaw. Beautiful bronze colored hair and perfectly shaped lips that made me melt and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes i had ever seen--aside from Mia. That's when it clicked.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? horrible? bad? okay? good? awesome?**

_**Please review my awesome readers!!**_

**--Do I have any guys reading this FanFic?**

**AND! if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me! i already kinda know what i'm doing but if you have any funny words or wacky things for them to do, please tell me pronto!**


	3. Memories

**sorry for the delay in updates! I was EXTREMELY busy!!**

_**THNX FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! they are much appreciated! though i was kinda sad that there weren't many responses.  
**_

_**Muy importante poll in my profile!! please vote!!  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_--Last time--_

_"And then it clicked..."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I knew who Edward was! I've known him practically all of my life, I just haven't taken that much notice to him. But now, over 8 years later, his distinct features and glowing green eyes brought back a memory from my teenage years

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alice!?" I called into the grand home that my best friends lived in. The picturesque house seem almost foreign to me, even after all these years. I'd strolled up the tall stairs at a snail's pace, so as not hurt myself after asking Emmett where his sister was._

_Being the 16 year-old he was, Emmett was too engrossed into the video game he was playing, and only responded with a distracted "upstairs"._

_So here I was, about to get lost in the many doorways and rooms of the Cullen mansion. I walked down the hallway that I believed, and hoped, to be the one Alice's room resided in, when I heard a faint musical tune playing from a closed doorway. I stepped closer to it, and before long, I was swept into the melancholy tone, that I opened the door._

_I stared in shock at the sight of a boy, not much older than I sitting at the sleek black piano, his fingers dancing over the ivory keys that adorned the instrument. My audible gasp must have distracted the beautiful boy, as his fingers abruptly stopped moving over the keys. His face turned to me, his eyes opening slowly, sending a piercing glance my way._

_The boys eyes were the most fiery and passion filled shade of green I had ever seen. They held so much emotion, that my knees almost gave out from underneath me._

_"H-hi" I stuttered, upset that I had interrupted his playing. "Uhm, I-I'm Bella," I said weakly, never breaking my gaze from his face._

_He sent me a small smile, his eyes dancing. "I'm Edward." He replied, his voice as smooth as velvet. _

_"Uhm...I t-think I'll go now," I stuttered pathetically. He chuckled, sending a wave of happiness through me._

_"Bye," he said, before turning back to the piano._

_I exited the room, and turned left before I heard him call my name. "Bella!"_

_"Yes?" I turned back to him._

_"Alice's room is that way." He chuckled lightly again, a smile gracing his lips._

_"Right. Sorry," I blushed as I closed the door and turned in the opposite direction I was originally heading._

_END FLASHBACK_

I shook the memory out of my head, and turned back to Mia who was wriggling in my arms, trying to get down. As soon as she did, she walked over to Edward and held her arms up so he could pick her up.

We heard a loud thud against the door and a muffled "ow". i sent Edward a glance and mouthed "kitchen" to him. He picked Mia up and grabbed my hand as we made our way over to the kitched.

He put a finger to his gorgeous lips, signaling for Mia and I to be quiet as we silently walked to the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. He held up 3 fingers, and took one down each second. When all fingers were down, he took his free had that wasn't holding Mia up and swiflty opened the door, sending Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper tumbling to the floor.

"I knew it!" I smirked, causing Mia to laugh

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? horrible? bad? okay? good? awesome?**

_**Please review my awesome readers!!**_

**--Do I have any guys reading this FanFic?**

**AND! if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me! i already kinda know what i'm doing but if you have any funny words or wacky things for them to do, please tell me pronto!**


	4. Wow

wow

Haha, so it's been a long time. About two years I think. I'm sorry I've left you hanging for that long, but honestly, I started High School and I'm in so many activities that I can hardly find time to sleep. During the week, I run on about 4 hours, because of practices and then hours of homework from AP and honors classes, and not to mention volunteering when I can.

I logged on the other day, and I started to read back through my stories and stuff and to be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed at how jumpy and disconnected my plots and writing used to be. I'm not going to take them down...but I'm considering slowly re-writing them I guess.

So first, I would like to know if you even WANT me to continue writing. If you do, I'm just warning you now, that I probably won't be able to update as frequently as you'd like and the plots/characters will probably change as well.

Cheers,

Klutz :)


End file.
